Una Mujer Inocente
by Ariadne Phantomhive
Summary: A pesar de haberlo intentado, Hinata no había podido olvidar al atractivo Sasuke Uchiha. Cuatro años atrás, él había destrozado su corazón, y ella se había jurado no volver a dejarle entrar en su vida nunca más. Pero ahora estaba atrapada en una cárcel en Japón y Sasuke era la única persona que podía ayudarla...


Esta historia no me pertenece, ni sus personajes.

* * *

El policía japonés rugió a través de la mesa:

-¿Es usted japonesa? O ¿inglesa? ¿Dónde se aloja usted?

La pequeña habitación estaba increíblemente caliente y cargada.

Hinata dirigió a su interrogador una mirada de furia con sus ojos color perla y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, con un torrente de rizos azulados.

-¡Yo no hablo japonés! -dijo por centésima vez.

Él aporreó la mesa con el puño apretado.

-¿Cómo? -preguntó con frustración. De repente algo explotó dentro de ella.

-Me acaban de robar y atacar y no pienso estar aquí sentada mientras usted me grita -explotó con voz tensa.

Levantándose, el hombre se acercó a la puerta y la abrió. Hinata se quedó boquiabierta de incredulidad cuando entró su asaltante. Todo el miedo que había intentado enmascarar tras el gesto de desafío la asaltó de nuevo, con imágenes de violencia y violación flotando por su cabeza. Se levantó de su silla y retrocedió hasta una esquina, con una mano temblorosa intentando subir el escote de la camiseta rota para ocultar el menor atisbo de sus senos.

Su asaltante, un joven corpulento, se paseó por la habitación con toda tranquilidad mientras soltaba una parrafada en japonés.

Hinata pestañeó de incredulidad. El no comprender nada era lo más aterrador de todo. ¿Por qué se portaba aquel bandido que la había metido a la fuerza en su furgoneta como si él fuera el que debía acusarla a la policía? De hecho, el lunático, aparentemente ignorante del hecho de que el asalto sexual era un delito, la había llevado él mismo a aquella diminuta comisaría de policía.

Con exagerados gestos, el policía señaló las señales de sangre de las uñas de Hinata a un lado de la cara sin afeitar del hombre.

Dios bendito, ¿es que una mujer no podía defenderse a sí misma si la asaltaban en cualquier parte del mundo? Sin previa advertencia, la fuerza artificial que le había producido la afrenta empezó a fallarle. Su espíritu independiente decayó y, por primera vez en su vida, deseó tener algún apoyo familiar.

Pero su padre y su madrastra estaban disfrutando de un crucero de tres semanas por Grecia y su hermanastra, Hanabi, estaba en Africa Central haciendo un reportaje de una guerra civil que acababa de estallar. Su familia ni siquiera sabía donde se encontraba ella. Hinata había gastado impulsivamente la herencia de su difunta madre en un viaje a Japón. Unas vacaciones de las de una vez en la vida, se había prometido a sí misma.

Sólo treinta y seis horas atrás había aterrizado en Tokio, encantada de reunirse por fin con su amigo Itachi. ¿Cuántas veces le había pedido Itachi que fuera a visitarlo? Indudablemente, a su amigo, nunca se le había ocurrido que Hinata careciera de dinero para realizar aquel viaje. Igualmente, a Hinata tampoco se le había ocurrido que Itachi y su esposa, Ino, podrían no estar en el país a su llegada.

La villa Uchiha-Yamanaka estaba cerrada y custodiada por un hombre de seguridad con un perro rabioso. Y tampoco sabía una sola palabra de inglés. Negándose a ceder al pánico, Hinata se había registrado en el hotel más barato que había encontrado y había decidido explorar un poco por su cuenta mientras esperaba a que los Uchiha regresaran a Tokio. Como la esposa de Itachi ,Ino, estaba embarazada de ocho meses, pensaba que su amigo sólo estaría fuera un fin de semana como máximo.

«Un poco de exploración», reflexionó ahora mientras contemplaba a los dos hombres gesticulantes a poca distancia de ella. La estaba asaltando el pánico. La inteligencia le decía que era la hora de jugar una de las cartas que se había negado a utilizar desde que había encontrado la villa de los Uchiha-Yamanaka desierta. La carta salvaje, el único movimiento que nunca había soñado en hacer si no hubiera sido a la fuerza.

Podría haber telefoneado a Sasuke para preguntarle donde estaba su hermano... pero cada pelo de su piel se erizaba ante la idea de ponerse en contacto con él, de pedirle ayuda. Estúpido orgullo, pensaba ahora. Desde luego, no era el comportamiento de un adulto hecho y derecho. Cuatro años eran un largo tiempo. Bien, él la había abandonado. La había juzgado mal y la había hecho daño. También la había humillado. «Bien, únete al mundo real, Hinata», se desafió así misma con un nudo en la garganta. «¡No eres la única mujer que ha sufrido lo mismo» .

Acercándose a la mesa, donde reposaba un cuaderno de notas y un bolígrafo, Hinata inspiró con fuerza. ¿Y si nunca hubieran oído hablar de Sasuke? ¿Y si no era el gran millonario que Itachi le había hecho creer? Y, aunque ninguna de las dos cosas sucediera, ¿Qué probabilidades había de que Sasuke Uchiha moviera su arrogante dedo para ayudarla?

Con mano temblorosa, Hinata escribió su nombre y apretó el cuaderno contra la mesa. Le dolió hasta escribir su nombre.

El policía frunció el ceño. Con un gesto de interrogante confusión, alzó la vista hacia ella. Repitió el nombre en voz alta con un tono de reverencia.

-¡No entiendo -dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Amigo! ¡Buen amigo! -mintió Hinata dando unas palmadas sobre el cuaderno.

Entonces esbozó una sonrisa de confianza aunque por dentro se sentía terriblemente mortificada.

El policía pareció francamente incrédulo y después soltó una carcajada nerviosa. La señaló y sacudió la cabeza.

-¡Estoy diciendo la verdad! -protestó Hinata con frenesí-. Conozco a Sasuke desde hace años. Sasuke y yo... éramos como esto.

Apretó las manos intentando poner gesto de sinceridad.

El policía se sonrojó y bajó la mirada como si ella le hubiera avergonzado. Entonces, el joven de la furgoneta soltó otra parrafada y el policía le echó sin ceremonias de la habitación cerrando de un portazo a sus espaldas.

-¡Quiero que telefonee a Sasuke!

Hinata hizo mímica sintiéndose como una idiota. Con un suspiro, el policía avanzó hacia adelante. Le pasó una mano por la estrecha cintura, la hizo avanzar por un corredor y antes de que Hinata se enterara de nada, la había encerrado en una sucia celda.

-¡Sáqueme de aquí!

El hombre desapareció y se oyó una puerta cerrarse antes de hacerse un silencio total. Hinata se quedó de pie agarrada a los barrotes con fuerza. Estaba temblando como una hoja. ¡Vaya con la influencia la del apellido Uchiha! Sintió un velo de lágrimas ardientes y se desplomó contra el borde del viejo camastro antes de enterrar la cara entre las manos. Alrededor de una hora después apareció una anciana vestida de negro que metió un plato entre los barrotes. Hinata no había comido desde el desayuno, pero el estómago se le rebeló ante la comida. La taza de café sólo era más apetecible. No se había dado cuenta de la sed que tenía.

Después de un rato se echó luchando contra las lágrimas. Antes o después tendrían que buscarla un intérprete y se aclararía aquella estúpida confusión. No necesitaba a Sasuke para salir de aquel atolladero. Pero ella era un desastre andante, decidió con rabia. Su primer viaje sola al país que la vio nacer y vaya situación en la que se había metido. ¿Por qué? Era impulsiva, siempre lo había sido y probablemente siempre lo sería. Ese no era el primer acto impetuoso que le había traído problemas... Pero iba a ser el último, se juró.

Cuando se despertó, escuchó voces masculinas hablando en japonés. Desorientada, se incorporó con el pelo revuelto alrededor de la cara. El calor había vuelto. Con el nuevo día, un potente rayo de sol se filtraba por la alta ventana enrejada. Sus adormilados ojos perlados distinguieron dos figuras masculinas tras los barrotes.

Una era la del policía, la otra... El corazón se le desbocó del pecho.

-¡Sasuke! - susurró con una oleada de alivio.

Mientras le ofrecía al policía un cigarrillo, Sasuke clavó sus profundos ojos oscuros en ella y murmuró con pereza:

-Bájate la falda y cúbrete... pareces una prostituta.

Sin abandonar la conversación que mantenía con el policía, Sasuke se puso de perfil. Hinata se quedó con la boca abierta y se sonrojó con violencia. Se estiró la falda vaquera y arregló como pudo la camiseta rasgada mientras sus ojos perlados despedían chispas.

-No te atrevas a hablarme así -siseó.

Los dos hombres volvieron la cabeza.

-Si no te callas, me iré -dijo Sasuke sin un ápice de compasión.

Hinata le creyó. Con sólo una excusa la dejaría pudrirse allí. Lo notó en la helada mirada impasible y en el leve gesto de disgusto de su preciosa boca. Cuatro años atrás en Londres le había puesto el mismo gesto... y eso casi la había destrozado.

Hinata sintió un nudo en la garganta. De repente le costaba respirar. Luchó contra los recuerdos y alzó la barbilla de nuevo negándose con todo su temperamento a ser acobardada o avergonzada. Pero a veces se despertaba todavía por las noches con sudores fríos al recordar su último encuentro. Odiaba a Sasuke como al veneno por la forma en que la había tratado. Era muestra del cariño de Hinata hacia su hermano el que hubiera sobrevivido su amistad.

Mientras los dos hombres seguían hablando ignorándola con suprema indiferencia, Hinata examinó a Sasuke. Resultaba incongruente en aquel lugar tan sórdido, exóticamente extraño con su fabuloso traje negro que emanaba dinero. La rica tela cubría su poderosa espalda, acentuaba su estrecha cadera y sus largas piernas musculosas.

Hinata apretó las uñas de forma compulsiva contra el dobladillo de su falda nada exagerada. Quizá pensara que parecía una cualquiera por sus amargos prejuicios contra ella.

Su fotografía había sido difundida en primera página del Time el verano anterior. Uchiha, el multimillonario japonés, enemigo de la corrupción, defensor de los débiles. Uchiha, el gran filántropo, cuyos antepasados habían llegado en el siglo dieciséis. El periodista se había enfrascado encantado a relatar su larga línea de antepasados ilustres.

Hinata había sentido suficiente curiosidad como para devorar las fotografías primero. El era muy alto, pero no dominaba por su altura, sino por la fuerza de su presencia física. Un asombroso y atractivo macho que poseía un devastador e innegable carisma. Su magnífica estructura ósea haría volver la cabeza a las mujeres incluso dentro de treinta años.

Hinata examinó sus rasgos dorados, notando la asombrosa simetría de la amplia frente, la arrogante nariz y los pómulos salvajemente altos. Desearía poder exorcizarlo como había hecho con sus fotos al quemar la revista en una descarga de odio. Apretó los voluptuosos labios por la intensidad de las emociones.

Un segundo más tarde, volvió a abrirlos de par en par al contemplar como «el enemigo de la corrupción» sacaba un puñado de billetes y los ponía en la mano del policía. Le estaba sobornando. A pesar de que Hinata nunca le había considerado un santo, como le calificaba toda la prensa internacional, se quedó asombrada al ver los billetes cambiar de manos.

Entonces se abrió la puerta de la celda y Sasuke entró en ella. Puso gesto de disgusto mientras recogía la manta y se la pasaba por los hombros.

-Estuve a punto de no venir -admitió sin remordimiento.

Su fluido y sensual ingles le produjo escalofríos por la espalda aumentando la tensión. -Entonces no me molestaré en darte las gracias -replicó ella furiosa porque creyera necesario taparla con aquella manta y por tener que echar la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo.

Pero bajo su respuesta yacía un amargo resentimiento y dolor que estaba resuelta a ocultar.

-Si no fuera por mi hermano, te hubiera dejado aquí. Hubiera sido una experiencia muy beneficiosa para tu carácter.

-¡Odioso bastardo! -perdió el control Hinata por fin-. ¡Me han robado, asaltado y encerrado en una celda!

-Y ahora estás muy a punto de que te den un buen azote, porque si no tolero que ningún hombre me falte tanto al respeto, ¿Cómo voy a tolerarlo de una simple mujer?

Con las mejillas ardientes por la furia, Hinata prácticamente saltó fuera de la celda. «Una simple mujer». ¿Cómo se habría imaginado en otro tiempo que estaba enamorada de Sasuke Uchiha? No, no había sido amor, se dijo con furia. Había sido pura lascivia, pero a los diecinueve años no había podido admitir esa realidad.

Sasuke plantó un mano en su estrecha cintura y la condujo por el corredor y ella se sintió demasiado aturdida por la profunda rabia que vio en sus oscuros ojos como para objetar nada. De acuerdo, debía haber sido una molestia para él tener que sacarla de una celda a las ocho de la mañana, pero era una situación desesperada y, seguramente, hasta un egocéntrico como él debía de reconocerlo.

En el exterior, la luz era cegadora, pero le desorientó la multitud de gente que rodeaba los dos Jaguar F-Pace que los esperaban. Con un ligero suspiro de irritación, Sasuke plantó de repente las dos manos alrededor de su cintura, la alzó del suelo y la sentó en el asiento del pasajero del primer vehículo. Entonces se volvió hacia su extasiada audiencia.

Todos los hombres se quitaron el sombrero. Algunas de las mujeres estaban llorando y los niños se apretaban contra sus piernas y se agarraban a él. Entonces la multitud se abrió y apareció un policía con un anciano clérigo a su lado. El clérigo tenía una amplia sonrisa y alcanzó las manos de Sasuke evidentemente colmándole de bendiciones.

¡Lo que era ser un héroe! Hinata apartó la vista para ponerse rígida de desmayo al notar un bulto que se agitaba en el asiento del conductor. A menos que estuviera muy equivocada, había algo vivo dentro. Con una oleada de pánico, saltó disparada del Jaguar F-Pace al suelo polvoriento con la suficiente fuerza como para quedarse sin aliento.

-No estás contenta a menos que seas el centro de toda la atención masculina, ¿verdad?- comentó Sasuke de forma desagradable inclinándose hacia ella, que había caído de rodillas. Dos de sus hombres de seguridad habían salido del vehículo de atrás a ver qué había pasado.

Roja como una amapola, Hinata susurró:

-¡Hay una salamandra gigante en el coche!

-¿Y qué? Es una de las exquisiteces tradicionales de aquí.

Sasuke la volvió a meter en el asiento y la cubrió las piernas con la manta. Transpirando de miedo, Hinata observó al policía atar con más fuerza el saco del asiento de al lado.

-Por favor, sácalo de ahí, Sasuke -murmuró asomando por la ventana-. ¡Por favor!

Una esbelta mano clara alcanzó el saco y lo colocó en el asiento de atrás.

-Gracias -susurró al sentarse él tras el volante.

Un rayo de sol destelleó en su pelo negro como el ala del cuervo. Hinata apartó los ojos de la tentación y se odió así misma. ¿Por qué tenía que ser la memoria tan física? Se removió en el asiento, amargamente avergonzada de recordar tan bien lo sedoso que su pelo podía llegar a ser.

-Así que dime, bajo tu punto de vista, cómo aterrizaste en una celda en menos de veinticuatro horas de tu llegada al país.

-Ayer decidí ir Kioto para ver el templo Kiyomizu-Dera.

-¿Vestida como vas ahora? -cortó Sasuke con incredulidad-. ¿Con minifalda y tacones altos?

\- Yo... ¿Minifalda?

¿Es que consideraba él sus rodillas tan provocativas?

-El visitar los templos requiere llevar ropa cómoda para el largo recorrido, sin contar el buen físico para resistir el recorrido.

Hinata apretó los dientes.

-Mira, yo simplemente vi el cartel del hotel. ¡No sabía que había que ser un atleta para llegar hasta allí!

-¿Cuándo te enteraste de la realidad?

-Cuando salí del taxi y me encontré con una linda muchacha que hablaba poco inglés explicando las rutas que se tomarían para llegar al santuario y la cuantiosa cantidad monetaria que tendría que pagar para ir allá-admitió con voz glacial-. Entonces decidí cambiar de planes e ir a ver el templo Yasaka Jinja, y cuando me dispuse a decírselo al taxista, este ya había de parecido con mi bolso.

-Kirigaya sospechaba algo así.

-¿Quién es Kirigaya?

-El policía.

-Me habían robado el bolso. Había desaparecido con el bolso en el asiento trasero.

-Puede que fuera un descuido por su parte. ¿Le pediste que esperara?

Hinata se puso rígida.

-Bueno, pensé que había entendido...

-¿Sabes el número de licencia del taxi?

Ella sacudió la cabeza enfadada.

-Puede que todavía aparezca tu bolso. De todas formas, fuiste imperdonablemente descuidada.

-¿Ya me estás echando el sermón?

-Cuando te encontraste colgada, ¿Qué hiciste?

-Cuando comprendí que no iba a volver y que el sitio estaba desierto, empecé a andar y... paré a una furgoneta. No te puedes imaginar lo agradable y poco amenazador que parecía el conductor cuando subí...

-Te creo. Y supongo que se pararía. ¿Entonces qué?

Hinata alzó la barbilla.

-Me ofreció dinero y mientras yo lo rechazaba, se arrojó sobre mí. ¡Pensé que iba a violarme!

-Tengo entendido que le diste una patada en sus partes y le arañaste. Pareces capaz de defenderte tú sola. Pensó que eras una prostituta...

-¿Una qué? -explotó ella.

-¿Por qué crees que te ofreció dinero? Las turistas no viajan solas en ninguna parte del mundo y más en un país que ni siquiera conocen ni hacen auto stop solas.

Los oscuros ojos sombríos la miraron un instante antes de volver a la carretera.

-¿Tienes idea de lo asustada que estaba cuando salió de la carretera y no me dejaba bajar de la furgoneta?

-Estaba decidido a denunciarte por lo que él entendía como intento de asalto. Pero aceptó no hacerlo para que no se rieran de él sus vecinos si se enteraban de que había sido atacado por una mujer de la mitad de su tamaño.

Hinata estaba furiosa por aquella actitud. El mensaje era que ella se lo había buscado.

-Te has escapado por los pelos. Podría haberte golpeado para vengarse por la afrenta a su masculinidad. Este país parece dominado por el culto al machismo desde hace más de diez siglos- susurró Sasuke en un tono mortalmente cortés-. Hará falta mucho más que un puñado de turistas para cambiar esas tradiciones, pero, por suerte, la mayoría de los viajeros son infinitamente más cuidadosos con su propia seguridad de lo que has sido tú.

-O sea, que crees que tengo lo que me he buscado.

-Un intento de resalte, una mano en la rodilla... Él ha jurado que eso fue todo. Dice que te volviste loca y le creo. Pasarán semanas antes de que pueda enseñar la cara sin que se rían sus vecinos.

Sasuke parecía simpatizar con el conductor de la furgoneta.

El silencio se hizo interminable. Sasuke no hizo ningún intento de romperlo. La ranchera se bamboleaba por la carretera rural con el vehículo de atrás siguiéndoles a una distancia discreta. Sasuke paró un momento y salió. Hinata vio asombrada cómo abría el saco y soltaba a la salamandra que bien podría medir metro y veinte centímetros. ¡Vaya, un ecologista! Y lo bastante sensible como para no ofender a los de la estación rechazando su regalo. Pensó con enfado que la salamandra estaba recibiendo más atenciones que ella.

Pero eso no debía sorprenderla. Cuatro años atrás, le había dejado claro hasta la crueldad que ella le había decepcionado en todo. Su moral, su comportamiento sexualmente provocativo... recordó furiosa sus palabras. Pero lo que todavía le dolía más era que ella no había tenido el valor de alzar la barbilla y alejarse de su lado con dignidad.

Como una tonta, había intentado probar su inocencia.

-Él viene de un mundo diferente -había dicho Hanabi, su hermanastra-. Y pertenece a una cultura que ni siquiera has empezado a entender. No te engañe el hecho de que hable un inglés perfecto. Sasuke es un macho tradicional japonés y las mujeres para él son sólo de dos categorías: ángeles y fulanas. Las que comparten su cama son las fulanas. Cuando se case, escogerá a un ángel recién salido de un convento y será tan rica y de tan buena cuna como él. Así que, ¿dónde crees que encajas tú?

Y parecía que Hanabi había acertado. La tarde en que habían terminado su corta relación, Sasuke la había tratado como a una prostituta. Disgustada por el recuerdo, Hinata volvió al presente y apartó la manta con gesto de rebeldía. Estiró un poco las piernas maravillosamente torneadas y las cruzó. Le importaba un rábano su opinión, ¿o no? No era ya una estúpida adolescente encandilada por él.

-¿Dónde te alojas en Tokio? -preguntó Sasuke después de encender de nuevo el motor.

Hinata se lo dijo. Aquel fue el final de la conversación, pero el ambiente era tan tenso que casi se podía masticar. Cuando lo miró a hurtadillas y vio que tenía los nudillos blancos de la fuerza con que apretaba el volante, Hinata esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción femenina. Sasuke no era indiferente a ella al más básico nivel.

Se sorprendió cuando él paró y bajó del coche para acompañarla a su sórdido hotel, pero prefirió no hacer comentarios. ¡Para qué rebajarse a hablar con él? Pasó por delante de él haciendo del balanceo de sus caderas una obra de arte. Probablemente la llevaría directamente a casa de su hermano. Itachi e Ino ya deberían de vuelta. Pero, ¿Cómo iba a pagar la factura del hotel después del robo del bolso?

Su habitación estaba como una leonera por la prisa con que la había abandonado por la mañana. Se sonrojó y empezó a recoger ropa en una bolsa. Sasuke se apoyó contra la puerta y de repente se encontró muy incómoda por su presencia en la pequeña habitación.

En la habitación no había baño, sólo un pequeño lavabo.

-Puedes esperar fuera mientras me cambio -murmuró.

-No seas ridícula.

-No soy ridícula -replicó Hinata sonrojándose más.

¡Dios bendito!, ¿es que esperaba que se desnudara delante de él?

Los intensos ojos oscuros se cruzaron con los de ella. Fue como tocar un cable pelado. Sintió una violenta sacudida antes de poder apartarse del magnetismo de aquella mirada, terriblemente conmocionada por la oleada de excitación que la recorrió el cuerpo.

N ... no. Simplemente no podía suceder de nuevo. Ahora ella era inmune a la masculinidad que profesaba el. No había sentido eso, se dijo con frenesí. No había sentido la sensación casi insoportable de conciencia física que la había reducido a la idiotez en el pasado.

Sasuke se inclinó con fluidez, recogió unas bragas diminutas de seda de la ajada moqueta y se las tiró. Ya al borde del límite, Hinata fracasó en el intento de atraparlas y acabó recogiéndolas del suelo con sensación de ridículo. Las metió en la bolsa con las manos temblorosas.

-A mí no me hubieras dado una patada en mis partes -murmuró Sasuke con mucha suavidad. Hinata alzó los ojos confusa en su dirección, pero los bajó hacia sus zapatos italianos.

Él dio un paso adelante. Ella se paralizó sintiendo el sonido de su respiración como una bomba.

-Me hubieras tirado al suelo con entusiasmo.

«Bastardo», pensó absolutamente alterada por su crueldad. Ella había creído que estaba enamorada y se había dicho muchas veces que había sido mejor acabarlo antes de haber caído en su cama. Pero ahora sentía vergüenza y lo odiaba por ello. ¿Por qué tenía que hacerla parecer tan barata?

-Las adolescentes son muy vulnerables cuando se encaprichan con alguien.

-Pero no fue capricho. Estabas terriblemente enamorada de mí.

Hinata casi se atragantó. Se le cayó la bolsa de la mano sin darse cuenta. Se dio la vuelta de forma brusca sintiéndose enferma. ¿Qué tipo de sádico era? ¿Es que sacaba algún tipo de perverso placer en patear sus sentimientos? No había sido amor. Nunca había sido amor, se dijo con fuerza.

-Y las vibraciones siguen existiendo... Las siento -susurró él con un tono sensual que pareció rasgar el aire.

-¡Yo no siento nada... nada! -dijo Hinata a sus espaldas vagamente desconcertada por el giro de la conversación.

Había creído que estaba a salvo de cualquier referencia al pasado y ahora las tornas se habían vuelto en venganza.

Sasuke estiró una de sus fuertes manos y la asió por el hombro para darla la vuelta.

-¿Para qué disimular? Los dos somos adultos ahora y sé que disfrutas del placer donde y cuando lo encuentras... y con cualquier hombre que te atraiga.

Hinata sintió que no le llegaba el aire a los pulmones.

-¿Cómo te atreves?

Los insolentes ojos oscuros se burlaron de su tensión y de su repentina palidez. Sasuke alzó la otra mano con calma y la deslizó por toda la curva de su labio inferior.

-¿Te asusta que te conozca como eres? ¿Por qué debería importarte? No tenemos que gustarnos el uno al otro, ni siquiera tenemos que hablar -murmuró con voz aterciopelada-. Yo sólo te quiero en esa cama debajo de mí una vez... y realmente no me importa que sea sórdida. Seré de todas formas el mejor amante que tendrás nunca.

El dedo que estaba dibujando su labio le estaba produciendo temblores. Hinata no podía creer en lo que estaba oyendo.

-Tienes que estar de broma...

Él se rió con suavidad.

-Antes eras tan honesta... al menos en esto, aunque no fuera en lo demás -susurró con la voz ronca-. Tú me deseas. Yo te deseo. ¿Por qué no deberíamos hacer el amor?

Hinata se estremeció con furia apenas oculta, pero bajo la furia había un dolor que se negaba a reconocer.

-¡Porque no te deseo! ¡No estoy tan desesperada! -replicó con ardor.

Entonces se apartó de él avergonzada de que sus senos se hubieran erizado y de que le hubiera costado toda su fuerza de voluntad separarse. Y avergonzada porque por un instante se había permitido pensar en ese tipo de intimidad que había ansiado en otro tiempo con el hombre al que había amado...

Sí, amado. ¿Para qué intentar aparentar lo contrario cuando hasta él sabía la profundidad de lo que habían compartido? «Los dos somos adultos ya». Aquella era la última humillación y él no se había resistido a la tentación. Ella era lo bastante buena como para un revolcón en la habitación sórdida de un hotel, pero no para nada más.

-Me gustaría que te fueras -dijo Hinata con la mayor dignidad que pudo.

Que no fue mucha.

-No te visitaré en Londres. No habrá una segunda oportunidad. ¿Y sabes? Sé dónde vives.

Hinata vivía en un diminuto ático que pertenecía a su hermanastra, Hanabi. Pero se le escapaba el sentido del comentario de Sasuke. ¿Qué tenía que ver dónde viviera ella?

Estaba furiosa de que Sasuke no esperara que rechazara su sórdida invitación. Debía esperar que ella se tendiera en la cama deseosa. Con los estrechos hombros rígidos, se volvió hacia él.

-Simplemente olvídate de donde vivo.

-Eso intento, pero ¿para qué has venido a Japón si no? Sabías que nos encontraríamos de nuevo... y eso era lo que querías, ¿ verdad?

Hinata estaba asombrada de su arrogancia.

-¡Y un cuerno! ¡No quiero tener que ver nada contigo... absolutamente nada!

-Demuéstralo -la retó él abrazándola con tanta fuerza que la asombró.

-¡Aparta tus manos de mí!

Pero su boca se aplastó contra la de ella, ardiente, hambrienta y forzando a que entreabriera los labios. Y, para Hinata, el mundo giró sobre su eje mientras apagaba un gemido en la garganta. Todos sus sentidos físicos dieron un vuelco. Su lengua exploró con exquisitez el interior de su boca iniciando una penetración mucho más íntima y a ella se le derritieron los huesos mientras jadeaba y gemía electrizada por la fiera excitación que él había despertado. Sasuke apretó su fino cuerpo contra el de él con manos anhelantes y a Hinata le temblaron los muslos con un insoportable dolor debajo del estómago.

Sasuke alzó lentamente su cabeza.

-¿Te llevo a esa cama o al aeropuerto? -susurró con voz sedosa y descarada satisfacción masculina al mirar su cara abandonada-. La elección es tuya.


End file.
